Various kinds of polyimides having a hydroxyl group were proposed.
For instance, a polyimide having a phenolic hydroxyl group is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-200216 and Japanese Patent No. 3329677. A polyimide having an epoxy or unsaturated hydrocarbon group and a secondary alcoholic hydroxyl group is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-335619. However, a polyimide having a primary alcoholic hydroxyl group which is reactive has not been developed yet.